Phantom of the Opera House
by Maika Akarui
Summary: SPR accepts a job to investigate the French-styled Théâtre de La Musique where it is said to be haunted by a malevolent spirit. But what awaits them there proves to be a challenge. Musically. NaruxMai
1. Piece 1: Ready, Sing!

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is not, and will never be, mine. It belongs to Fuyumi Ono. If it was mine, I'll be making it a haunted musical! And the songs that will be presented in this fan fiction are owned by their respective singers, composers, lyricists, etc.

_Italics_ denote thoughts, emphasis and song lyrics.

**Phantom of The Opera House Chapter One: Ready, Sing!**

"No. I will not sing. Ever."

An annoyed Shibuya Kazuya sat in a red theater chair directly across the center of the hardwood stage. His stoic demeanor as he crossed his arms showed no signs of succumbing to the pleading of those who were present in a large, dusty performance hall. A petite brunette by the name of Taniyama Mai even yelled at the boy for being such a selfish jerk, as she always does. Despite the shrill screaming that almost popped his eardrums, Naru wouldn't budge. There was no way that he'll ever exercise his vocal chords in front of such a sorry crowd.

"Aww c'mon Naru!" Takigawa the Buddhist monk and Ayako the shrine maiden chorused. Masako the psychic medium and John the exorcist priest also begged with the best puppy dog eyes they could muster. The angry female assistant, after getting tired of shouting some sense into him, started to lightly punch her boss. However, the ultimate ice prince was never fazed by their attempts on making him sing.

"Please consider it Noll," Lin's voice made its way to SPR's president, "it's for our freedom," he continued.

Naru could only sigh in displeasure at the situation they were all in. If only he hadn't accepted the request yesterday, he wouldn't have been stuck with his usual staff in an old, smelly performance hall. If only he wasn't interested in investigating said request, he would now be sitting in his office, drinking Mai's tea. Too many 'if only's came to mind, causing Naru to clench and unclench his fist in irritation, but the 'if only' that stood out the most from the list was something that concerned his happy-go-lucky assistant. He made a mental note to put the offender through hell when the case is closed.

_**FLASHBACK - YESTERDAY, 3:00PM**_

"People have been reported missing upon entering Théâtre_ de La Musique_. There were a few that have been inside but have managed to remove themselves from the vicinity a few hours later though. They said that there was this spirit who trapped them inside and asked them a favor. However, they couldn't remember what the favor was. Please investigate this place. We don't want to have more citizens added to the missing people list," an old man in his mid-60's said.

"Since when did these series of incidents happen?" Naru probed at the old man with his dark blue eyes.

"Around three to four years ago. Back then, only one or two people went missing for the whole year. But now, we have around five victims for the last six months."

The old man wiped the sweat off his gray brow as he spoke. Mai, who had been listening intently to every word the elderly client said, turned her eyes to the young man sitting in front of her. He looked like he was going to turn down the request and ask the poor man to let the police handle the case. However, she managed to catch a momentary glint in those midnight blue orbs. She closed her eyes, hoping and praying that Naru would consider investigating the opera house.

"We'll be there tomorrow at noon," Naru spoke in a cool manner while beckoning Mai to usher the old man out, "Please remind those passing nearby to stay away from the theater while we investigate."

The old man bowed his head in gratitude and had himself escorted by the young SPR assistant out the office door. Naru returned to his office and took a look at his case files before commanding Mai to make him tea. Aside from the old man, nobody else went to his office to ask for his expert help. He heard the door open and saw his petite assistant carrying a tray with his tea on it. She set the teacup on his desk and stared at him.

"What do you want?" Naru asked indifferently. Mai scoffed and headed towards the exit.

"Geez, would a simple 'thank you' kill you?" she replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Not as much as my looks would kill _you_," the narcissist replied with a smirk plastered on his fair face.

The brown-haired gal glared at her boss and slammed the door shut. Kazuya grinned at this expected reaction from a hotheaded Taniyama. Speaking of expectations, he was confident that he would solve the theater case easily. He took a fountain pen and began writing plans for tomorrow's case.

_**FLASHBACK - CURRENT DAY, 12:30PM**_

"Late again as always, Mai," Naru said as a teenage girl ran towards him. Mai put her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. If only her stupid bike didn't break down this morning, she would've been punctual. As if to break her away from her thoughts, Naru ordered her to place some microphones and cameras outside the vicinity while giving her an 'I-don't-want-any-excuses, get-to-work' expression. The girl huffed and proceeded to carry out her boss's instructions.

"By the way Naru, why aren't we entering the building?" Mai asked while setting up a microphone.

"Just taking precautions," Naru replied in a matter-of-factly tone, "We don't want to join the ranks of the missing, do we?"

"I was just asking, oh conceited one."

"And I was just answering your question, oh obtuse one."

When the other members of SPR arrived, interviews were held at a restaurant two blocks away from the haunted theater. When Naru pieced together all the testimonies of witnesses who had managed to get out unharmed, a common denominator presented itself to the mind of the great Oliver Davis. All of them could sing really well, some of them being music school students. How singing talent was related to the mysterious disappearances was definitely queer. Naru relayed the information to the rest of the team then gave each one of them an assignment. Mai was to keep watch at the entrance.

"I won't be surprised if you don't come out of that building," the spirit medium by the name of Masako Hara suddenly uttered, causing Mai to scowl. Masako was one of the people who could really define the word 'bitch' with her existence.

"Really now, want to give it a try Masako-_chan_?" Mai faked a sweet voice as she emphasized the honorific. Hara hid her mouth with her kimono sleeve, concealing a frown. She motioned Mai to the entrance and raised an eyebrow. _Ooooh, you're really pissing me off…_ Mai thought while walking toward her rival for Naru's affection.

The girl stared at the hall entrance with her chocolate-brown eyes. Goosebumps spread throughout her body as she touched its cold steel handle. Something eerie was behind these doors but her instincts told her that it wasn't malicious at all. She backed away and pondered whether to go in or stay outside. A small voice interrupted her musing.

"My, my, don't tell me you're afraid that you won't be able to come back outside once you get in? Someone with an irritating voice like yours doesn't stand a chance to even enter a singing contest," the kimono-clad girl beside her scoffed.

Masako knew she hit a nerve when Mai suddenly pushed the door wide open. She got ready to run away from the angry teenager but had her right wrist suddenly held firmly by a small hand.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me Hara Masako!" Mai yanked the pale wrist she took hold of a second ago. With that, the two girls entered the opera house.

Meanwhile, Yasuhara and Takigawa were lifting some equipment from the SPR van when the former noticed the sudden quietness of his surroundings. He looked around and found Naru, Lin, Ayako and John going about their responsibilities.

"That's weird. I haven't heard Mai's voice for quite a while now," the bespectacled young man suddenly spoke up. Naru's head shot up and surveyed the area. He then closed his black notebook and walked closer to the building. Upon reaching the now open entrance, his internal Mai sensor went haywire.

"Lin, John, follow me. The rest of you stay here. If we don't come back in an hour, don't even try to follow us," Naru dashed inside, with the _onmyouji_ and the priest at his tail. Takigawa and Yasuhara blinked as the trio disappeared in the darkness. As they both turned around to pack some of the equipment in the safety of the van, Ayako ran toward them, worry clearly written on her face.

"Where's Mai and Masako?" she asked. The two pointed toward the inside of the theater and also indicated that Naru, John and Lin followed after them. Ayako started to enter the building but was restrained by Bou-san.

"Naru said that we shouldn't follow them inside," he stated.

"Nngghh, forget what that pretty boy said! They'll need our help!" the _miko_ stubbornly shouted as she pulled the two boys with her. Once the three were inside, the door closed tightly behind them.

_**CURRENT DAY, CURRENT TIME**_

"Tell us again how this challenge works, Phantom-san," Yasuhara looked up at a floating silvery figure near the red curtain. The said Phantom-san was actually a ghost of a director who never saw his musical finish. Four years ago, he apparently died before the last scene due to chronic failure. Now this _yuurei_ couldn't rest without seeing a superb musical performance and trapped everyone who couldn't sing into the deepest darkest depths of the dressing room. Aside from that, he insisted that everyone call him 'Phantom-san".

Phantom-san sighed and poofed near Yasuhara, the former slapping the latter's head with his ghostly hand. People who couldn't get instructions for the first time drove him nuts. Still, he gracefully moved in the air and proceeded to explain the rules.

"Now listen carefully. I already told you all that I won't be able to move on without seeing a magnificent musical performance, right? I have seen so many perform; some of them were actually good. But none has satisfied my hunger for that unique harmony," the specter said, a ghostly tear falling down from a silvery eye. All, except Naru and Lin, were somewhat moved with sympathy for the deceased director.

"All I want you guys to do is to sing me a song. However, you can't just sing whatever you want. I'll be picking songs randomly like so," the Phantom snapped his fingers and the tune of Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" resounded in the theater, "If anyone of you knows the song that I play and has the confidence to present it beautifully, please go onstage and perform with all your heart. I'll be rewinding the song so you can perform properly. If nobody knows the song, I'll change it," he continued as he stopped playing the theme from the movie 'Titanic'.

"It's sort of like a day at the karaoke center," Mai smiled, her heart beating with excitement. Masako and Ayako also looked thrilled by the game. The boys' faces however turned sour, especially Naru's.

"If you passed my standards, I'll let you go. Otherwise, you join the tone-deaf idiots in the dressing room," the Phantom had this grim smile on his face, creeping the daylights out of the living, breathing occupants of the hall, "And don't you think that you can pass if you just have a beautiful voice. It's all about the performance. I'll be able to see if you aren't feeling the song through my scenery changer!"

He clapped his hands twice and all of a sudden, the chairs, the stage and every object in the theater disappeared into the darkness. The tune that was playing before returned and the Phantom sang with his tenor voice.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on…_

Everyone felt a sudden chill and saw that the Phantom was holding Mai's hand, with him wearing a formal 19th century coat and the girl clad in a western dress from the same timeframe. Fragrant rose petals rained down on them and the room became a green meadow filled with all sorts of flowers.

_We'll stay, forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on…_

Mai was suddenly filled with the feeling of warmth and security. She felt tears stinging her cheeks and saw the loving eyes of the Phantom staring at her. The other felt warmth and comfort as well, save for Naru, who was secretly burning with jealousy. The music died down and the scenery that once stood before them faded into the dusty theater setting they were originally in. Silence ensued, as all were awestruck at what they experienced.

"Okay guys, let's do our best!" Mai broke the peace that filled the room while pumping her fist in the air. Masako and John nodded in agreement, as well as Takigawa and Yasuhara. Ayako embraced the petite girl and said, "Yeah, we'll give you one heck of a performance Phantom!"

Lin and Naru sighed. Seeing that they had no choice but to comply, they quietly rejoined the group of excited would-be performers.

"Perfect! Let the show begin!" the Phantom roared with glee as he drew the stage curtains open.

**Author's Note:**

_Yuurei_ - a ghost

_Onmyouji - _master of the 'way of the Onmyo'. Onmyo is a type of spell originated in China.

_Miko - _shrine maiden

_'-chan'_ - used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. Two people are assumed to be close friends when using this honorific.

Whew, it's a long chapter alright. I just had to get this idea out of my head, even though I hadn't finished my other Ghost Hunt fanfic yet. But don't worry, I'll be continuing Chaos in a Page. I just had some sort of writer's block on the transition from chapter two to the next. But I'll try to post chapter three soon enough. Concerning this fic, I might be updating this faster than the other. So expect a chapter 2 in the next 3-4 days or so.

By the way, I'd like to ask you guys on who gets to perform first. Your choices are the following:

Takigawa

Ayako

John

Masako

Yasuhara

Lin

Naru and Mai aren't on the list since I'll be giving them their moment to shine somewhere in between, so please read, review and pick your vote! :D


	2. Piece 2: Rocker's High

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is not, and will never be, mine. It belongs to Fuyumi Ono. And the songs that will be presented in this fan fiction are owned by their respective singers, composers, lyricists, etc.

**A/N: **Hi there! I'm sorry for not being able to update both of my stories. School has been keeping me busy the past weeks, plus my addiction to Persona 3 has distracted me from doing any writing. Hey, I named the protagonist of the game "Oliver Davis" and made him have a Naru-like attitude (at least during the early parts of the game. Social Links ruin everything. T_T).

Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_Italics_ denote thoughts, emphasis and song lyrics.

**Chapter Two: Rocker's High**

"LIGHTS!"

Mai blinked twice as she surveyed what was in front of her. The previously dim theater stage was illuminated with various spotlights from different locations. A lone microphone stand stood in the center of the rundown platform. Dust pockmarked what was supposedly a blue sky and clouds background, adding to the already unattractive performing area.

Her eyes narrowed. Mai couldn't imagine herself giving a great performance on such a dilapidated stage. She heaved a sigh and then settled down on a red theater chair beside her boss at the central seating area. She wasn't at all surprised when Masako took the seat on Naru's other side and glared at the brown-haired assistant.

"Now then," the Phantom started, "I shall play the first song for this show. Listen carefully, everyone!"

The sound of a car engine starting emanated throughout the hall. Everyone except Naru looked around to see if a car managed to bust through the walls. Seeing that there is no motorized vehicle present in the room, Mai jerked forward as the first melody of the song began to play.

"Hey, I know this song! It's from that animé I used to watch! And it's sung by one of my favorite bands!" she excitedly chirped.

"Go ahead and sing it then," Naru suddenly spoke up. Mai gave him a disbelieving look before she sighed. She should've known Naru wasn't the type to watch television, let alone animé.

"But it's sung by a male," she replied when a hand gripped her shoulder softly. Mai looked up and saw Bou-san beaming at her.

"Aren't you forgetting that you have a rock star among the group?" Takigawa said while walking toward the stage. "Trust me, we've played this song before during a band warm-up session," he continued as he faced the microphone. The Phantom then conjured a wisp-like mic and proceeded to introduce the first singer of the night.

"Give it up for Takigawa Houshou!"

Mai, John and Yasuhara cheered Bou-san loudly, to the annoyance of Kazuya who was sitting near them. Masako gave a prim applause while Ayako rolled her eyes and clapped as well. Lin and Naru chose to stay silent and watched Takigawa's performance start.

_**(Cue "Driver's High" by L'arc~en~Ciel intro)**_

A/N: If you have the mp3 of this, go and play it! :D

Takigawa strummed an air guitar the moment the song's guitar solo replaced the silence in the hall. He banged his head as the melody progressed. He moved his fingers skillfully through invisible strings as if he was holding a real guitar.

_atsukunatta gin no metallic heart (This metallic heart of silver grew hotter)_

_doukasen ni hi o tsuketa ageru (__I'll light the fuse for you)_

_fushigi na hodo high na kibun sa (__This is such wondrous high)_

_sunabokori o makiageate yukou (__Let's go kick up some dust!)  
_

His audience watched as the room morphed into a wide desert freeway. The noontime sun shone brightly over the dusty landscape that seemed to stretch for miles and miles.

_himei o majirase bousou suru kodou (A wild pulse coupled with the shouts)_

_me no mae ni wa missile no ame (Before my eyes a rain of missiles)  
_

A strong wind started to constantly blow the boys' hair. It took John, Yasuhara, Naru and Lin a few seconds to realize that they are now riding a red Chevrolet Monte Carlo, with the Chinese man at the wheel.

"Huh? Why are we inside a car?" John asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Did we just rob a bank?" Yasuhara queried as well. Apparently, a bag filled with lots of Japanese Yen of different denominations sat on his lap.

"I guess we just did," Naru looked at the small pile of money bags at his feet. He turned his head to see how things were at the back of the car. John and Yasuhara were sitting side by side, both holding cocktail drinks with large decorative swirly straws. The priest looked very un-priestly in an orange Hawaiian shirt while the student sported a varsity jacket. Naru then looked at his side to see what happened to his assistant. Lin now sported a long-sleeved, groovy patterned button shirt, with the first two buttons undone to reveal a part of the tall man's chest. He, on the other hand, was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt and two sets of dog tags. A black-framed pair of sunglasses perched snugly on his midnight blue hair and a large ring adorned his right hand. _This is definitely not my style, _he sighed.

_adrenaline zutto nagashite (Adrenalin always pumping)_

_boku no hou ga over heat shisou (It'll be me that overheats!)_

_bakuhatsu shite hai ni natte mo (Even if I explode and turn into ash)_

_kono mama da to waratteru ne kitto (I bet I'll be laughing as I am now)  
_

"Well, since we're in this scenario," Yasuhara put his head out the window, "why don't we enjoy it? Naru, is it okay if we pick up the pace?"

"Might as well," Naru answered casually. Deep inside, he was curious on how it felt like to break the sound barrier. Lin increased the speed upon hearing Naru's affirmation.

"Woah! This is awesome!" the bespectacled boy cried as the four of them cruised the long desert highway at top speed.

_machi o oikoshite kono yo no hate made (Throughout the city to the ends of the earth)_

_bu tobashite shinjuu shiyou (Let's drive madly and perish together!)_

_saa te o nobashite! (Throw up your arms!)  
_

Apparently, the boys weren't the only one having an experience of their lives. A raging Ayako drove a Chevy Camaro Z28 B4C and pursued the boys' Monte Carlo. A motion sick Mai and a dizzy Masako sat at the back of the car.

"Ugh, can't you go slower Ayako? I'm gonna throw up if this keeps on," the brown-haired girl sourly remarked, her hand preventing her mouth from spewing out her lunch.

"We're in police uniforms, Mai. I think we're supposed to catch the guys who stole money from the bank… well, according to the memo stuck on the car drawer. And they would be in that speeding car," Masako massaged her temples and also tended Mai's back with her free hand.

"How do you know that?" Mai desperately tried to keep herself from vomiting. Masako pointed at the slips of valuable paper flying in their direction.

"I guess that answers your question?" she stated.

"Wow, what a waste," Mai commented as she succeeded in keeping her insides intact. She gradually got accustomed to Ayako's driving and had Bou-san's singing keeping her cheerful.

"Let's speed things up. We have to catch up to them," the female driver said, tapping her fingers to the music. "Hold on tight ladies!" she cried as she stepped on the gas pedal harder, propelling the car further on the road.

_chiheisen ni todoku you ni (To reach the horizon)_

_genkai made furikitte kure (you've got to break down the barrier)_

_Woh! Clash! into the rolling morning (Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning)_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high (Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high)_

_saikou no finale o! yeah!__ (__This is the best finale ever! Yeah!)  
_

"We're being followed," John glanced through the back window. The other three looked behind them and saw a police car hot on their trail.

"Lin, try to outrun them," Naru commanded and smirked, "We can't let them catch us, right?"

"That's right," Lin replied as he performed a drift on the dusty highway bend, sending puffs of dust to block their pursuers' view.

"Grr, what the – " Ayako roared as the dust dirtied the windshield. She pressed the sprinkler button and had the wiper remove the mud that obstructed her view.

"They're one wily bunch, aren't they?" Masako said, her face lighting up in slight amusement.

Meanwhile, Takigawa was on top of a large desert rock hill, banging his head to the music. He now wielded a bright red and white guitar and was strumming it expertly. Though his job was to be the bassist for his band, he could pull off amazing lead guitar solos. His left hand jumped to different frets at a fast pace, providing spice to the music everyone was listening to.

"Oh yeah! Great maneuver Lin!" Yasuhara tapped the said man's shoulder while fumbling for a champagne bottle located near his left leg. He handed out glasses to John and Naru.

"Where did you get that?" John asked as he and Kazuya eyed the expensive-looking champagne bottle. The bespectacled boy smiled as he unscrewed the cork. White foam spurted from the bottle, dirtying the car with champagne. Yasuhara proceeded to fill the glasses and gave the three-quarters-empty bottle to Lin.

"_Kanpai!"_ Yasuhara cheered as the he and the three other occupants of the car brought their glasses together with a clink.

"You're not getting away!" the driving miko accelerated their car until it was only 5 meters behind the boys' vehicle. Mai and Masako were holding on to their seats, excited to see how this chase would end up.

_mou kazoeru kurai de bokura wa kieusete (Soon enough we'll be no more)_

_makkura no asa ga kuru ne (and a pitch black morning will come for us)_

_o ki ni iri fuku ni saa kigaeta nara (So get in your favorite clothes and)_

_kakedashite! (we'll take off!)  
_

Two cars furiously sped through the sand as the pursuit was brought off-road. Lin abused the wheels of the Monte Carlo as he tried to outrun the police vehicle driven by Ayako by drifting in every direction possible. John and Yasuhara cheered him on, to the annoyance of the leather-clad young man sitting beside the driver. Naru rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore the two guys shouting behind him. He raised his chin slightly, letting the western wind (along with the sand and dust) blow on his porcelain-white face.

_akireru hodo koe o agete (Raise your voice as high as you can)_

_taikiken o toppa shiyou ze__ (and we'll slip through the atmosphere!)_

_Woh! __Clash! into the rolling morning (Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning)_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high (Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high)_

_hagame no tsubasa de (With steel wings)  
_

"You're not gonna shake us off that easily," Ayako proudly said as she spun the steering wheel clockwise. Their black and white Chevy swiftly drove through the large clouds of dust that formed a few meters to the northeast. When the dust cleared a bit, she sped up the car until it almost broke the speedometer. Pretty soon, they were side by side with the guys' speeding red Chevy.

"Woah, Naru," the three girls looked at the aforementioned boy in amusement, with Mai blushing the hardest. _Wow, he looks hot… I wish he could wear something like that more often, _she thought. Naru avoided her gaze and nodded at Lin, who took it as a sign to go faster. The red car zoomed back in front of the police car, surprising the girls and breaking Mai free from her reverie.

"I envy you Naru. You managed to make them almost drool," Yasuhara teased his boss. Naru just smirked and looked at the side mirror. The girls were catching up to them.

"Did you see Lin? He looks hot," the oldest of the women remarked. The two younger girls nodded in approval as their car tried to move closer to the vehicle they were pursuing.

"Seeing John in a Hawaiian print shirt was definitely new. He looked cute wearing that," Mai laughed as she noticed Masako's lightly pink-tinged cheeks. She coyly covered her face with her kimono sleeve as her seatmate gave her a knowing look.

"Anyway, seeing Naru in leather was weird," Mai continued, "That is so not like him."

"Pshaw, I bet you really _liked_ seeing him in _that_," Ayako teased, causing Mai to turn red immediately.

"Um… guys… I think they're heading toward a canyon," the spirit medium suddenly spoke up. Ayako's eyes widened as she registered the situation.

"Oh no, you wouldn't – !"

_kakenukete yo jikan kire made (Until my time's up let's keep breaking through)_

_umaretsuki no speed kyou na no sa ('cuz I was born speed crazy!)_

_Woh! Clash! into the rolling morning (Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning)_

_Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high (Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high)_

_raise de mata aou yeah! (See ya in the next world, yeah!)  
_

"Naru, have you lost your marbles?" the priest panicked. There lay a large gorge a few meters ahead of them, ready to swallow them whole. Lin continued driving at top speed, but it was easy to see that his hands were prepared to turn away from the danger that was right in front of them.

"Just keep going Lin," Naru calmly commanded the driver, earning him a stunned look from the guys seated at the back. He wasn't planning on killing them, was he?

The canyon grew closer and closer to both parties. Yet Naru seemed unnaturally unshaken by the impending doom brought upon them by speeding past the meter. Even the stoic Lin was already panicking. He then stepped on the brakes, hoping that the car would come to a complete stop before going Superman over the gorge. But there was one problem.

The car showed no signs of slowing down.

"Lin! Stop the car!" Yasuhara cried out, holding on to the loose seatbelt strap. John was gripping the edge of his seat as he murmured a prayer for a miracle. Naru still remained unfazed.

"I'm trying to! The brakes aren't working!" the Chinese man replied, his voice slightly agitated. John and Yasuhara looked at each other with a terrified expression on their faces. The car was only a minute away from leaping over the canyon.

"That's it! We can't chase them any further!"

Ayako finally snapped and hit the brakes. The tires screeched as the once speeding police car slowed down, enveloping it with sand from the open desert. Once the dust settled, the three girls got out of the car, watching the boys zoom to their deaths. Mai watched in horror as the red Monte Carlo finally flew over the edge.

"NARU!"

* * *

With the strum of the last chord, Takigawa smiled triumphantly as he watched the scenery return to the way it was – a large old theater. The SPR team, save for Naru, were still recovering from the shock of the almost-death of the boys. The Phantom appeared beside the monk and snapped his fingers.

"Once again, Takigawa Houshou!"

With everyone regaining their composure, applause resounded in the performance hall. Takigawa bowed and left the stage. He received a pat on the back from Yasuhara and smiles from John and the girls. Lin and Naru gave him a nod, showing the monk that his performance was greatly appreciated. Bou-san seated himself beside Ayako and waited for the Phantom's verdict.

"I like the way you sang 'Driver's High' with energy and excitement," Phantom-san moved to the center of the stage, the wisp mic in his ghostly hand. "It gave off an aura of adventure and made my adrenalin run. Sure, I don't have the glands for that but you get my point."

"Really, I thought we were gonna die back there," Yasuhara commented, scratching his messy hair, "But it was loads of fun! I want another go!"

"It's amazing that Naru didn't even flinch," John stated.

"He didn't?" Mai asked. John nodded in reply.

"Why would I? Everything was just an illusion," Naru said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Didn't you even listen to what that Phantom said earlier? About a scenery changer?"

"Oh yeah, he did say something like that," the brown-haired girl sheepishly answered.

"That just goes to show that you aren't a good listener," the dark-haired teen smirked, irritating Mai.

The Phantom smiled in amusement as the two started another spat. He then cleared his throat, alerting them to stop and listen to his announcement.

"Takigawa Houshou. You pass!"

"Way to go Bou-san!" Mai and Yasuhara chorused. The others also congratulated him for his success.

"Now then, who's next?" the director's spirit flew near the red curtains as he played the next song.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. :D I hope you guys enjoyed it. The scenes were inspired by the original PV of L'arc's "Driver's High". It was so amusing that I watched it again a couple of times. The cars mentioned here are made by General Motors. I just randomly picked the names somewhere, since I don't know anything about cars. I don't even know if the Monte Carlo could survive the desert drive. Please forgive my lack of car knowledge… *sweatdrop*

By the way, I got the lyrics and translation from ''.

Please read and review, since I'd like to know what you think of this fic (and also the other one) and if I should continue it or not. Plus, I need your votes on who'll sing first next time! Choices are: Lin, Masako, John, Ayako and Yasuhara. Please let me know okay? Bye-bye! :D

**EDIT:** Argh, the document editor is really a pain! It doesn't follow the layout that I want! X(


End file.
